Cross Reference to Related Applications
Subject matter claimed in this application is disclosed but not claimed in the following copending applications filed on even date herewith:
Ser. No. 409,256 entitled "Image Sensor and Rangefinder Device Having Background Subtraction with Paired Analog Shift Registers" by C. Anagnostopoulos;
Ser. No. 409,257 entitled "Image Sensor and Rangefinder Device Having Background Subtraction with Bridge Network" by L. Frank and C. Anagnostopoulos; and
Ser. No. 409,259 entitled "Image Sensor and Rangefinder Device with Background Subtraction Using Interlaced Analog Shift Register" by D. Lambeth.